


《困兽》Chapter 4

by 2483980249



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Peter·Parker, Tony·Stark, 蜘蛛侠, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球AU ABO设定 铁A虫O伪父子 年上本章为PWP章节 涉及：绿虫、监狱play、指奸





	《困兽》Chapter 4

Harry捂着伤口，靠坐在车椅上。他的眼睛死死地盯着坐在驾驶位的男孩儿，车椅挡住了他的身体，从后边看只能看见Peter一头毛茸茸的小卷发。

不对啊······明明是Omega的味道。

Harry摸着下巴，几天没有好好打理让男人的下巴处长出了细短的胡须，摸上去有些扎手。男人想起他闻到的那股香甜味，就像是他未进入地下城时，在海边别墅，花园里那从薄荷叶的味道，并且还掺杂着牛奶的甜味。

Harry有些心动，他太久没感受到这么美好的Omega气息。地球流浪，本就稀少的Omega为了生存不惜一切代价的抛枝，希望勾来一个能让自己活命的Alpha。Harry在他们身上只能闻到被廉价香水覆盖的味道，不像是今天。

“我是个Alpha。”可两个男孩儿的话就像是久违的太阳，强烈的光芒一下子劝退了他梦想的云雾。Ned拽着Peter的手，把他递到Harry鼻子前，“你再闻闻看？我的天啊，Peter你说他是不是幻觉了？”血液的味道顺着鼻腔进入大脑，Harry瞬间皱起了眉头并把自己的头往后挪，意图躲避这股奇怪的味道。

他还记得当时Peter脸上的表情，比自己小了好几岁的男孩儿脸上净是不屑，看他的眼神似乎在告诉Harry：“你弱爆了。”，Harry把身体受到伤害，心灵受到欺骗的自己塞在了车子的某一个角落，任由两个小孩儿开车引路。

去哪里对他来说已经不重要了。

“我们去旧金山，你到那里自己想办法回去吧。”Peter头也不回地说着，男孩儿的额角在冒汗，他刚才已经打过一针抑制剂，但不知道为什么抑制剂好像不怎么起作用，空气中Alpha的味道越来越浓烈，Peter觉得自己已经开始有些坐不住了。

“还有，收一下你的信息素。”Peter咬着牙，男孩儿试图通过这种低级的方法来让自己保持冷静，他可不想突然软了身子手上打滑，这样他们一车人都会死在他们手上。

“那你也应该收敛一下你的叛逆情绪，Mr.Stark。”男人的声音冷不丁地出现了。

车子还是在Peter手上打滑飞出一小段路，男孩儿在两人的尖叫声和怒骂里踩住了刹车，将车子狠狠地停下。“Da····Daddy？”Peter觉得自己的后背一片汗，汗水已经打湿了他的衣服，Peter现在觉得后背一阵凉意。

“Mr.Stark？你是那家伙的儿子？”Harry扶着车椅站了起来，他看见男孩儿浑身僵硬地坐在座位上，空气中因为不安而飘荡的血腥味浓重起来，“我会让Jarvis把你们送到最近的停靠站。”Tony听上去有点儿生气，车子的操作台闪了一下光，随后重型车自动行驶起来，屏幕上设定的路线已经被更改。

Peter吞咽了下口水，他知道自己玩完了。

“Mr.Stark你就和你的朋友在少管所呆上几天，等我忙完了···”Peter突然想起小时候被大屁股的事情，“我再找你算账。”。

通话已经被切断，Harry就站在车椅后边看着Peter，“well···我说了吧··”Ned的声音有点小，似乎在害怕太大声会惹怒那个青春期的Alpha。Peter的手还在微微颤抖，Tony的话在他耳里就像是死亡通缉令，Peter想自己估计真的完蛋了。

就在Peter还在发呆的时候，一只手揉上了自己的脑袋。男孩儿抬起头，Harry正站在他的身后，一副大哥哥的模样看着他。“不去旧金山也好，现在那里太危险了。”男人收回手，擦了擦鼻子，意外的在一堆Alpha信息素里闻到了微弱的Omega气息。

Harry看着男孩儿的眼睛，微微眯起双眼，男人的大脑在飞快地运转。

事情好像变有趣了。男人突然想起了什么，他将目光放到身后，Peter的背包因为刚才的刹车掉落在地上，几只抑制剂掉落在地上，Harry觉得它们一点都不眼熟。

 

“那你们几个就好好呆着吧，至少这几天是。”刑警将Harry和Peter关进了同一间牢房，虽然说是少管所，但在Peter看来顶多就是个没有家具的地下起居室。

Harry在牢房里转了几圈，身上的伤口已经不再发痛，男人想应该是Peter给自己上的药起作用了。“你的Daddy什么时候来接你？”Harry一屁股坐到椅子上，一只手搭在椅背上，模样有些嚣张。

男孩儿就像是没有听见他的话一样，呆呆地站在牢房的前端。“完蛋了···”Peter吞咽了下口水，他已经感受到身体开始发软。无论是监狱还是少管所，那些穿着警服的家伙都喜欢把同属性的人关到一起，就像现在。

男人不知道什么时候走到了Peter身后，“在害怕？”Harry凑到Peter耳边轻轻吹着气，男孩儿就像是受惊的小鹿，在男人凑上来的时候猛地向前一跳，然而Harry的手揽在了他的腰上，他没办法动弹。

“你干嘛？！放手！”Peter的脸开始涨红，双手用力扒拉着环在自己腰间的那只手。谁知道男人突然释放自己的信息素，正义的警察早就离开了这个地方，偌大的Alpha牢房里只有他们两个。 

“一个Omega装成Alpha···胆子还真是不小。”Harry说。

“你放屁！”Peter见没办法扯开腰间的手，心下一横手肘往后一撞，男人因为伤口被攻击，不得不把人放开。“你最好闭上你的嘴巴。”Peter看着坐回椅子上的Harry，眼睛怒红。他的呼吸已经变得不正常，空气里两种Alpha信息素正在互相纠缠，海水的味道撞上血腥味，Harry扯了扯嘴角，突然觉得这味道好像还不赖。

Harry舔了舔自己的嘴角，检查过伤口没有再次溢血，男人开口说道：”我还不是那种看见Omega就扑上去的家伙，你不用这么担心。“他看见男孩儿把自己退到角落里，Peter靠着墙蹲坐下来，将头颅埋进自己双腿间。

“你的抑制剂被缴，你这样也撑不了几天。”

“发情期刚过吧？不然怎么可能这么容易被Alpha的信息素刺激到。”

“闭嘴···”男孩儿的声音有些小，Harry要是不仔细听还真听不见。男人耸耸肩膀，“你最好就是祈祷你的Daddy快点来。”如果Peter现在抬头，他也许会看到Harry看向自己的目光里有不对劲的光芒，就像是盯上了羊羔的猛兽，欲望在里边翻滚。

确实是太久没尝到这么好的Omega了···Harry想。

“我还不想当人肉按摩棒。”让小家伙发情需要几天？

“你说你会不会自己爬到我身上来？”他嘴里也许有香甜的味道。

“我还真怕你强奸我。”真想看看他浑身红透的样子。

Tony·Stark要是知道他的宝贝儿子在认识不到两天的Alpha身下发骚，怕是会当场气死吧？

Peter将头埋在自己的腿间，一张白净的小脸涨得通红，他咬住自己的手臂抑制住那些快要从嘴里蹦出来的呻吟声，他嗅到Alpha的血腥味，安心的味道帮助他放松了不少。

男孩儿不敢抬头 ，第一次被发现是Omega的恐惧感紧紧包围住Peter，男孩儿第一次感觉到身为Omega的弱小和无助，似乎只要他一抬头，那些带有攻击性的Alpha气息就会将他撩拨得神魂颠倒。

一天，Peter在嘴里尝到了真正的血腥味，他咬破了自己手上的肌肤，血液就是从那里渗出来的。

两天，Peter觉得裤子已经湿透了，那个Alpha还在若无其事地坐在椅子上，警察一来Harry就开始大量散发自己的信息素，那些警察厌恶地放下食物就赶紧跑，没有人能察觉到有个Omega被困在这里。

三天。

Peter觉得浑身的水分都被身下那个贪婪的小口当成唾液流了出去，它们打湿自己的裤子，打湿了地板，男孩儿想如果他现在站起来，那块被他坐过的地方一定是亮晶晶的。

男人的眼角有些发红，他实在是不敢相信一个Omega能忍受Alpha信息素的挑拨这么久。Harry看了眼自己身下被顶起的帐篷，头脑有些疼。“反倒是我不行了。”Harry喃喃道，再抬头时他看见那个男孩儿从臂弯里稍稍抬起头露出一只眼睛，他的眼睛水汪汪的住满情欲，Harry有点口干舌燥 。

Damn it！

Harry猛地从椅子上站起来，椅子因为他的动作掉落在地上，就在椅子和地板接触发出猛烈响声的时候Peter被惊地浑身抖了抖，他抬起头，眼神恐惧。Peter只能不断往回退来躲避男人的前进，可没多久就碰到了墙。

Harry还是抓住了他，他低下头将Peter抱进怀里，“我有这么可怕吗？”Peter听见男人的笑声就在自己耳边响起，他浑身颤抖却没办法不因为Harry的信息素而软了身子，他就像是从门缝里硬挤出去的魂魄，用仅剩的意念低吼着：“滚···离我··离我远点。”他的话几乎不成威胁。

当男人的手撩开他的衣服，顺着腰线向上摸到他的乳头时，Peter整个人都崩溃了。他开始不顾一切地粘到男人身上，主动扭动着身子贴合Harry。“你的另一种信息素还是有点烦人。”Harry凑到Peter脖子旁边闻了闻，细微的血腥味钻进鼻腔，他看见那条被男孩儿挂在脖子上的项链 ，眼睛亮晶晶的。

Harry的手缠上那条项链，手指用力就将它从Peter的脖子上扯下来，一时间空气里不再有血腥味道的Alpha信息素，留下的只有Harry和Peter作为Omega的信息素在小小的牢房里交缠。

“唔··给我··哈。”Peter用牙齿轻轻咬着男人的下巴，希望Alpha能够给自己一点回应，Peter主动地抬起腰身将自己的裤子往下褪了点，男孩儿的性器暴露在空气中，Harry低头看过去的时候那个可爱的阴茎正在往外吐着口水，Harry抓住了它，替男孩儿撸了两把。

“你真该让你爸看看你的样子。”Harry觉得自己的阴茎硬爆了，它被束缚在裤子里，Harry很想就这么把它弄出来然后操进去那个早就准备好的小穴里，刚才他顺着Peter的阴茎往下摸了摸，手指稍稍插到那个后穴里，Omega的小穴早就淫水泛滥，在手指伸进去的时候更是一张一合地咬着Harry的手指。

“嗯··再深点，好痒。”手指探进来的那一刻，Peter将臀部抬起又狠狠地往下压去试图让手指再往深处去点，他不知道眼前这个男人还要玩他到什么时候，Omega的本能让他不停地讨好着Harry，似乎只要这样Harry才会来满足自己。

Harry看着Peter的模样，脑子里的那根线猛地崩开，他的手指狠狠地插进Peter的小穴里，他听见男孩儿甜腻的娇叫声，Peter像是只缠人的小猫，将嘴唇贴近Harry的脖子用虎轻轻咬着男人的喉结。

“我们做点正事吧。”Harry说。

“做你妈的正事！”男人的声音冷不丁地出现在牢房里，身陷情欲的两个人根本没有注意到Tony是什么时候来的，只知道在Harry回头的那一刻Tony狠狠地给了Harry一拳，Tony紧皱着眉头将自己的儿子扯离某个人的怀抱。

“Daddy？”他的Babyboy认出了他，Tony觉得有点难受，自己养了这么久的崽子是个Omega他居然还不知道。“Peter你最好给我一个解释。”他低下头，朝扒拉着自己衣服的小孩儿说道。

Tony从墙上撤下一套防护服迅速套在Peter身上，小孩儿因为情潮一直在不停地乱动，这给Tony的工作增加了难度。“Stop！Peter。“Tony低吼着。

Harry就呆在牢房里看着这两父子奇怪的动作，他拿出了从Peter身上扯下来的项链，掰开他看见那个屁丁儿大的小孩儿，Harry勾起嘴角笑了笑。

Peter听见Tony有些怒意的吼声立马停下了动作，水汪汪的大眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他的父亲，“Daddy？”Peter有点儿委屈，他把脑袋朝Tony怀里拱了拱。Tony发誓他真的是个混蛋，男人起反应了，他的身下一团火。

Tony迅速将穿戴好防护服的Peter抱起，正准备往外跑去，就听见那个刚刚被自己一拳打倒的男人在后边喊着：“Peter！”。男人停下了脚步，怀里的男孩儿就像是没听见一样还在朝Tony身上蹭着。

“如果你想知道点什么，来找我。”Harry说。

Tony脸色僵掉，抱紧怀里的小朋友头也不回地走掉，牢房里就剩下那个被撩拨完还被人家父亲打了一拳的Alpha，Harry挑了挑眉头对Tony的动作毫不在乎。

“他回来找我的。”Harry举起项链，亲了亲那个笑得灿烂的小朋友。


End file.
